


【香蜜】笼中鸟（微旭）

by 2446458614



Category: All伦, all旭, 微旭, 香蜜沉沉烬如霜
Genre: M/M, 养成, 强制
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 23:04:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19964704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2446458614/pseuds/2446458614
Summary: 给秋水姐《逆伦》的前传~





	【香蜜】笼中鸟（微旭）

日上三竿，阳光铺洒进寝殿，旭凤怔愣了许久，方才迟缓地坐起身子，斜斜靠在床柱上。

寝殿的窗半敞着，透过那缝隙，栖梧宫前院的一草一木尽收眼底。

他看见微风吹皱了一汪留梓池水，灵力幻化而成的柳枝飞扬，抬头去看，越过那朱红的宫墙，是湛蓝蓝的万里长空，仿佛一眼能望到世间尽头去，空无一物。

三十三重天，凌驾众生之上。

仙人已经站在了云巅之上，如何容忍得了有别的生物能比他们站得更高，所以这九天之上罡风凛冽，能轻易撕碎了凡鸟的羽翼去。

说来荒缪，旭凤作为名义上的鸟族族长，竟也未曾见过振翅的飞鸟。

不，其实还是见过的。

旭凤生来身体羸弱，父帝担心他耗损心神，不让他接触旁人，便四处网罗奇珍异宝、珍奇异兽供他赏玩解闷，其中，就曾有过一只鸟儿。

当时小小的旭凤实在是太喜欢那只鸟儿了，时常趴在桌子上托腮看着它。

它是那么小小的一团，有着乌溜溜的小眼睛，灵气十足，而周身的羽毛也是鲜艳而充满光泽。

可是，那么富有灵气的小东西，却蔫蔫的没有活力，它时常缩成一小团躲在笼中的一角，偶尔投过来的视线也是充满了防备和惊惶。

小小的旭凤并不明白为什么，直到夜半三更的时候被窸窸窣窣的声响惊醒，才发现，它小巧的头一点一点地，啄向那精巧的鸟笼小柱，圆眼睛直直盯着那一处使劲，哪怕鸟喙崩裂，细细的血丝流出。

一下，又一下，细微的，沉闷的声响不绝于耳，那笼子纹丝不动，只有星星点点的血迹留在上面。

傻雀儿，那华丽的笼子是用千年玄铁打造而成，它如何破得了？

旭凤上前一步，小小的手按在鸟笼上，那只雀儿才突然惊觉，紧缩成一团，瑟瑟发着抖。

那个鸟笼于旭凤而已还是太重了，他将其抬到窗台的几步路便已经有些轻喘。

那只雀儿感受到些许摇晃，偷偷抬头去看，便见月挂当空，满庭绿植，眼前困住它的笼子已被打开。它却不敢乱动，微微扭过脖子去看旭凤。

“你不是要走吗？还不赶紧，小心我一会儿后悔了！”

被突然响起的人声吓了一跳，许久，见旭凤站在一旁没有其他动作，它这才试探性地将细细的爪儿迈出了笼子。

踏出牢笼已经足够让它欢快起来，乌溜溜的眼睛里重新盛满了亮光，扑棱着小翅膀往更广阔的夜空飞去。

旭凤看着它摇摇晃晃地飞起，心中有些不舍，但是更多的却是喜悦。

它飞得越来越高，旭凤不错眼地看着，好像自己也随它一道，越过这重重宫墙，往着那未知的地方而去。

彼时，他并不知道这虚无的空中隐匿着的危险，直到那只雀儿的翅膀被撕裂，血肉飞溅，它徒劳地拍打了几下羽翼后无力地坠落，落在墙顶的琉璃瓦上。

天界至净无垢，它甚至激不起半点尘埃。

旭凤从此再未见过振翅的飞鸟，甚至包括他自己。

落满尘埃的记忆被重新翻出，旭凤本就苍白的面色更添了几分恍惚，只觉得头疼欲裂，身上无处不痛，他勉强发出些声音来，唤着那两个陪伴他长大的仙侍。

风透过窗户缝隙吹进殿内，拂起满室宫帐，鼓动着风声，沙哑无力的嗓音在空荡荡的殿内回响。

旭凤这才想起来，了听飞絮在几日前已被父帝派往兄长处。

当时自己尚且欣喜于他二人能够施展拳脚，不必陪他在这宫墙里无所作为，如今才知道，原来是抱着这番心思。

不过如此也好，旭凤不敢垂眸，生怕一不小心就会被身上那些痕迹刺到。

他勉强合拢的亵衣难以掩盖底下遍布的青紫痕迹，尤其是手腕处的勒痕更是触目惊心，若是被那两个忠心的侍从看到，情何以堪？

他恍惚间竟觉得此间才是梦境，否则为何这般可怖的事会发生在他身上？

原来是个梦。

他望着那广阔的天，嘴角逐渐起了虚幻的笑意。

那些痛苦好像逐渐离他而去，沉重破败的身体也变得轻盈起来，他迎着风展开了翅膀，向着那无拘无束的地方飞去，越来越高，越来越远。

直到吱呀一声的开门声将他狠狠地拖拽回了现实。

他就像曾经那只雀儿一般，自高空坠落，落回了牢笼之中，然而这对于他而言还只是一个开始。

推门而入的，是天帝。他一身素色常服以金丝勾边，不显老态的面庞仍称得上俊朗，贵气天成。

他对上旁人总是冷着一张脸，偏偏在旭凤面前却总面带笑意，温和慈爱，整个天界的仙神都惧怕于他的威严，只有旭凤不怕他，小时候敢爬到他身上揪他头发，大些了敢跟他耍小性子。

可是如今天帝的笑容未变，旭凤却怕了，他瑟缩了身子避开他摸头的动作，不顾周身的疼痛，扯着单薄的被褥往角落里挪。

“旭凤，身体可好了些？”

天帝顺势坐在了榻边，对于旭凤充满排斥意味的举动，神色未变，他语气放得极轻极缓，好像怕吓到了这惊惶的鸟儿。

可是旭凤分明还记得，也是如此温柔的声音，昨天夜里也是在这张床榻之上，如何一字一句将他几千年来的一切拆解，分崩离析。

“旭儿，你乖乖的，父帝也不想伤了你。”

耳边好像恶鬼呢喃，令人毛骨悚然，旭凤双手被紧紧缠缚在床柱上，拼尽全力也挣脱不得，太微的手将他的衣带一丝丝解开，扯着他的衣襟露出内里细嫩的皮肉，旭凤被他的手紧紧捂住嘴，只能发出一些沉闷的气音来，双目瞪大，乌润的眼逐渐溢出些朦胧的水雾来，端的是可怜又可爱。

太微见状，更是怜爱地轻轻逝去他眼角的泪珠，轻轻吻了过去，却只吻到了他仓惶闭上的眼睑，感知到那不安颤动，他突然低低地笑出了声来，“旭儿莫怕，当初父帝不忍心杀了你，如今自然也不会害你。”

他对上那双不敢置信的眸，笑得更加温柔起来，“当年荼姚都快断气了，还求我留你性命，我如何能不遂了她的愿？”

他又再次想起了那个骄傲蛮横，对他颐指气使的女人，在生育后最无力的时候被他灌下那碗药的模样，血迅速地染红了她身下的被褥，却还扯着自己衣袖说旭凤也是他的骨肉，求他善待旭凤的场景来。

太微享受着身下人绝望而破碎的目光，将他所有撕心裂肺的哀号封在喉间，待到欣赏够了，再将他的衣物剥除，露出极白的皮肉，身体前倾攥住他的双手，好像擒住鸟儿的羽翼，将他的腿分开抬起，长驱直入，攻城掠地。

凤凰素来是顶顶高傲的神鸟，可越过千山万水，直冲九霄而上，无处不去，他却偏偏用四方宫墙、殿宇楼阁作了一个囚牢，封其仙根，把它养成了供自己赏玩的笼中雀。

如今雀儿受到了惊吓该如何是好？

太微慢慢站起身来，将外衫除去，又慢条斯理地解开腰间系带，露出小半片精壮的胸膛，他一边动作一边幽幽叹着气，“旭儿，你总是学不乖。”

旭凤惊恐地看着他的动作，那身躯将光线遮挡住，将自己笼罩在一片阴影之中，黑沉沉的要把他往万丈深渊里拖。

他慌忙想逃，却被擒住了小腿往后拽，白皙的手臂往前擎，无力地抠紧了床沿，深浅不一的痕迹错乱分布在那皮肤上，比之昨晚更可怖。

他被反面压倒在榻上，额头抵着被褥徒劳地喘着气，胸前白肉被肆意掐揉，双腿也被强行分开，循着昨夜留下的液体，往那红肿撕裂处捅去。

宫帐摇晃，明明灭灭地透进来些日光。

只他一人也好，至少这些不堪的情景、无助的哀鸣不会被别人知道，如此，在他们身上，旭凤还能嗅到些虚无的自由气息。


End file.
